Light fixtures are known which have a tube or a tubular housing, the ends of which are covered by end caps which are fitted thereon, wherein a light module is arranged inside the tube. In this case it is known to use end caps which have a base or end face and a cylindrical collar extending from the base. The end caps are usually connected to the tube by means of a heat-curing cement, which is applied to the inner face of a cylindrical collar of the end cap.
Furthermore, it is known to provide a driver device, which is arranged on an inner face of the end cap, for driving of the light module.
For fastening or fixing of the driver device to or inside the tube it is known to use a plastic end cap, the interior of which has a guide track into which the driver device can be inserted. For final fixing, the driver device is fixed with a spot of adhesive on the base of the end plate. Plastic end caps are complex and expensive to produce. Furthermore, the adhesive used for fixing the driver device is expensive.
Alternatively, it is known to use metallic end caps, in particular end caps made of aluminum. In this case the driver device is inserted by means of its connecting wires into base sleeves of the end cap and is fixed with a spot of adhesive. However, the driver device has no defined position and can become loose because of the small amount of adhesive and can knock against the inner wall of the tube. Furthermore, the adhesive system used is expensive.